


未完待续 To be Continued

by AlexMiles



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Captain Nivans, M/M, Second Person Perspective
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMiles/pseuds/AlexMiles
Summary: A story about Captain Nivans, something different happened when they were facing Haos deep down in the water......Completed this on Chinese New Years' eve. Happy new year to everybody! also happy new year to Chris and Piers! :D
Relationships: Piers Nivans & Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 10





	未完待续 To be Continued

你在走廊里来回踱步，与此同时留心着不让自己的脚步在洁白的瓷砖上发出太大声响。这已经是你第五次从长椅上站起来了，时不时有护士匆忙走过，快速消失在你身旁的门后，甚至没有和你进行眼神接触。你大约知道那扇门后正发生着什么，但该死的，怎么会用这么久？

当你坐下的时候，走廊上静悄悄的，你尝试屏息凝神，却还是什么也听不见。监护室里仍隔着一堵墙，想到待会透过墙上那扇玻璃你将看到的景象，你不禁皱起了眉头。

接到消息的时候，你正在办公室里阅读报告。

这是间和你的职称相符的单人办公室。进门右手边的衣帽架上挂着你常穿的那件军绿色夹克，旁边的小咖啡桌和软椅是你除了办公桌外最常光顾的地方，上面放着一大罐几年前你绝不认为自己会习惯的美式。靠着房间右墙的木质书柜并没有装多少书，各类文件居多，而相连的玻璃展柜里列着一排排勋章，有些是你的，有些不是，其中相当一部分已经落了灰，你还没有来得及好好整理它们，显然这里的前主人也没有经常回首荣誉的习惯。柜子对面的墙上铺开了一幅地图，下方的照片与资料被各种图钉与细线编织成网。正对着门，窗前的位置，是你色调协调的木质书桌，除了一台笔记本外没有多少办公用品，反倒是几框相片比较显眼。你有时会看着它们，任由自己的思绪飘走。

你还记得这间办公室正式属于你的时刻。你只带了很少的私人物品，在一个清晨扭开了这扇门，七月下旬的阳光此时还未显出毒辣的一面，透过双开窗洒在棕色的地毯上。在你拥有钥匙之前，你就已经了解了这房间的大部分。你知道那个衣帽架上经常空空如也，书柜第三层从左数的第五个文件夹中藏着你写过的唯一一封信，桌面上一位红发女子的相片旁，总是放着一支不好使的钢笔；你还知道那扇窗户的视野很好，能扫视宽阔的训练场，拉上窗帘以后昏沉的气氛也很适合小憩。

从前，在操练的间隙，你时常抬起头来望向这扇窗户，现在它是你的了，连同这整间办公室也是。你还没有完全习惯这种感觉，但你一直在努力地尝试。那天下午你全身心投入了手中的报告，却没料到这次不是自己，而是一通电话打断了你的工作。

你把那个时间点记得很清楚，下午4时37分。你从未料到，在拿起听筒的一分钟后，你会飞快地将它放回去，然后冲到门边抓过你的夹克，迅速地跑向基地上的医疗部。

“奈文斯队长，”一位医师从门后出现，随后又有几位医护人员陆续从房间走出，“你可以进去看他了。只有五分钟，好吗？病毒的痕迹才完全退去不久，他的身体现在并不稳定，等我们确保他开始好转以后，你可以随时来探视。”

你从长椅上起身，双手抱胸与她对视，神色顽固坚定：“十分钟，女士。”

你的样子像极了某个固执起来坚如铁石的家伙。很快，赢得十分钟的你推开了监护室的门。

你认为自己已经准备好了，但现实往往是想象难以预演的。房间里只有你，还有那个卧在病床上的身影——他瘦了，即使大半个身体掩在被单下你也能确定，你熟悉的他惯有的生命力似乎藏了起来，被贴片、探头、和黄黄绿绿的导线转换成监护仪上鲜亮的数字和线条。他的左侧面对着你，宽松的蓝白套衫下本该是左臂的位置，躺着一只空荡荡的袖管。仅仅是看着他，就有一阵刺痛让你心脏发紧，你深吸一口气，终于松开了一直攥着的拳头。

像害怕弄醒他似的，你小心翼翼地推开下一扇门，现在你能听到仪器轻微的嗡鸣和他经由电流转换后的心跳声。没有拉严的窗帘漏出一缕阳光，稀释不了这一片有些压抑的白色。你放慢呼吸，一步步靠近，在病床旁他们为你准备的椅子上坐下。

你看着他凌乱的头发，他即使是闭着也显现出疲累的眼睑，那保护着他呼吸的透明面罩。你看着这张你曾以为再也见不到的面孔，第一次发现原来岁月和痛苦在上面留下的痕迹是如此之深。

“队长，”你说出了进入监护室以来的第一个词，艰难而苦涩，就像你随后再次开口时一样，“……克里斯。”

你将双肘轻轻放在床边，手支撑着额头。“我…我简直不能相信，”你要把质问和发泄留给接下来与医师的对话，愤怒不常成为你为克里斯准备的情绪——即使是在他不知情的时候。“他们竟然瞒着我。天哪，你一直就在基地的另一头，而我却一无所知。那场爆炸，该死的，我真的以为……”

你停住了，闭上眼，逼回那股涌上鼻头的酸涩。这一个多月里数次将你攥住的记忆再度袭来，即使是在这，即使你知道了他还活着，那份无措和不甘也没有减弱半分。他与你短暂相贴的冰冷的嘴唇，他将愣怔的你推进逃生舱时不可抗拒的力道，他的被玻璃和你的泪水模糊的口型，你砸在舱门上生疼的拳头，还有你被深海和火光吞没的嘶吼——你突然抬起头来，告诉自己，所有这些都不重要了，现在你有机会伸出手去，紧紧抓住，绝没有什么能再将你甩开。

于是你就这么做了，只不过是轻柔地，你抚上克里斯的额头，指尖梳着他的短发。你不会重蹈东欧的覆辙，在某个冷冽的早晨醒来，只找到一张空空如也的病床；你不会再一次让他不辞而别，粉碎你绝处逢生后的希望。你将手缓缓滑下，捧住他的脸，就像他曾经许多次捧过你的那样。

“你能做到，我一直都相信你能做到，所有这些，都是你教会我的……”你咬住了嘴唇，摇摇头，只希望那双棕色的眼睛能望向你，给你回应。“克里斯……不要再离开我了，好吗？”

“先生，雷德菲尔队长他……噢，对了，”金发的医师从手中的文件上抬起头，看着你关上身后的门，她蓝色的眼睛在镜片后微微发亮，“你介意我把你们都称作队长吗？”

“不，一点也不。”你简短地回答，快步走到她的书桌前，被这个问题又激怒了几分。队长，你的队长，他还活着，就在半个走廊远的监护室里，可你却毫不知情地“接替”了他的位置，由他一个人熬过最孤独、最困难的时刻。你的表情因为不解和愤怒而略微扭曲，你压低了声音开口，几乎是瞪着那位医师：“这到底是怎么回事？你们通知我说搜救无果，而现在呢，他就好好地躺在那！这不是一两天的事了吧，让我像个他妈的傻子一样被蒙在鼓里能有什么好处，”你停顿了一下，快速扫了眼她的名牌，“沃伦医生？”

“我理解你现在的心情，但是，”沃伦医生的神情比先前并没有什么变化，“隐瞒你不全是我们的决定，还有他，雷德菲尔队长本人，是他执意让我们这么做的。”

你感觉自己像一个突然被扎破的皮球，“什么？”

“他清醒过一段时间，准确来说，在被营救上岸到注射疫苗的期间内，他都是清醒的。我们推测这是由于强化C病毒特殊的保护机制，这也使得他在废墟里能以休眠的方式存活下来。你可能想象不到，奈文斯队长，他在确认自己安全后的第一件事，就是命令我们先设法将你置之事外。”

“他……不，这也太……”你撇开头，仿佛这样就能拒绝接受这个事实，“……这不公平。”

“我们会在这个时候通知你，也是他的意思。现在疫苗已经清除了他体内的病毒，而你，”她的语气柔和下来，“你也成功继任有一段时间了。”

你摇晃着后退一步，选择用沃伦医生的椅子支撑自己，而不是抵在桌面上颤抖的拳头。你一只手遮住眼睛，眉头紧紧地扭成一团，也许有几十秒，也许是一分多钟，你们都没有说话。最后，你终于摇了摇头，似笑非笑地弯起嘴角，迎上她关切的目光：

“他实在太了解我了，不是吗？”

第二天你碰见了吉尔，她正在更换床头花瓶里的百合。得知你几乎是基地上唯一不知道这件事的人后，你从昨天起就一直想理清的那团乱麻似的愤怒再度浮现，但你看了看克里斯，又看了看吉尔，她一只手搭在你的肩上，理解从她的神色和话语中缓缓渗出。

你发现你没法对任何人撒气——除了你自己。你只得叹口气，回给她一个无奈的笑容。

你每天都会来监护室，和克里斯说些什么，工作里的哪些部分让你烦躁，有家新餐馆做的牛排很好吃之类的，或者放点音乐给他听，又或者只是静静地看着他胸膛的起伏，直到护士让你离开，然后去沃伦医生那询问他的情况。他们没法估计克里斯何时会醒来，但他的身体确实显示出微弱的好转迹象。之后你会在他的床边待得更久，总带着一种微妙的小心和紧张，仿佛期待着克里斯下一秒就会睁开眼睛。

那天下午开门时，你发现克莱尔坐在病床右侧，克里斯的手被握在她手中。与她聊天让你的心情愉快了几分，在这之前你们就已是好友，总有无数话题可以讨论，新款机车，摇滚专辑，或者是反生化恐怖主义的现状和未来，但这些对话很容易在不知不觉间被引向你们都最关心的那个人——克里斯——身上。更不用说他此时就躺在你俩身旁了。

“那时的感觉，我想，我想我这辈子都会记得，”你咽下喉中的重量，接着说，“我觉得那团火光不止撕碎了他，也撕开了我，从里到外。”

“我明白。”克莱尔轻轻点头，“我明白看着他抛下一切是什么感觉，他有时可以固执到谁也拉不回来。”一段短暂的沉默过后，她微微勾起了嘴角，阳光仿佛在她的眼中点亮了什么，“但你们挺过来了，不是吗？”

你握着床沿的手指逐渐收紧。你们，这个字眼此时显得分外厚重，就如那份融合了爱与理想的责任一般，它支撑你前进，却也对你毫不仁慈。如果它想，它可以吞噬殆尽你所有的付出与坚持，然后将一切硬生生从你手中扯走，徒留近乎无法复原的空洞。

这一切差点就发生了。

“嘿，”克莱尔轻声将你唤回，你抬起头，和她目光相接。她仿佛知道你在想什么，那个安慰的微笑融入了几分探问的好奇，但仍让你感到安心。“我知道这是个多余的问题，但我觉得我还是该问——你会一直陪着他，是吗？”

“当然，”你毫不犹豫地出口，短促而不失柔和，“我爱他。”

她的笑容更加明显了，仿佛是谜语的最后一道转折，邀请着你说出答案。

“我爱你，克里斯。”

你的队长已经被移进了普通病房，此时你正在帮他修剪指甲，这句话突然从闲聊中蹦出来，却被你说得自然无比。克里斯靠在床头，右手放松地搭在你的手中，他仍注视着你的动作，对这突如其来的情话似乎并不惊讶。“我知道，皮尔斯。”他轻声说，“我也爱你。”

是的，你们对彼此都那样重要，你们再没有机会浪费。你结束了最后的打磨，将指甲刀放在一旁，深吸了一口气。

“从进入BSAA开始，从我逐渐真正了解你开始，我就一直仰慕着你。你是我见过最优秀的战士与长官，你勇敢、坚毅、果断，却又不可思议地温柔和周到，当然，在你失忆之前。”你开玩笑地哼了一声，带着笑容说下去，你的左手仍握着他的右手，与此同时另一只手伸进裤兜里摸索着什么，“克里斯，我无法想象如果没有遇见你我会怎么样。第一次感受到你的关切时，这颗心就松动了几分；当我知道你也有同样的感受时，它已经为你彻底陷落。你像一束温暖而强大的光，在我为前路踌躇摇摆时照了进来，我无力抗拒，只能追随。”

你已从裤兜里拿出一个绒面的小盒子，伴随着一声轻响，你缓缓打开它。

“克里斯·雷德菲尔，”你凝视着他，盒中的戒指静静地映着阳光，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

沉默。这绝对是那种即使已经预料到，真正发生时还是会令人惊讶当机的情景。克里斯盯着你，瞳孔放大，他的嘴唇轻微动作着，但什么声音也没发出。他的目光慢慢移向你手中的盒子，几秒过后，他抬起头，又一次看向你，那对棕色的眼睛微弯，传达出最纯粹不过的情绪，让你只想上前亲吻他。

但随后，他的眼中似乎有什么闪烁了一下，克里斯轻轻叹了口气，“我愿意……我当然愿意，皮尔斯。但你没必要为了我……我是说，你没必要，这不值得。”他的手在你的掌握中颤抖了一下，眼睛微微下垂，你见过那个眼神，在逃生舱前，他就是那样看你的。“我不值得，你还有更好的人生。”

那个眼神抓住了你。你想起某个烈日炎炎的上午，你在训练的间隙抬起头，捉住了双手搭在窗沿上的克里斯的目光。在哪次战场，他透过血污和尘土望向你，随后神色一敛，向前冲锋。还有那一次，雪花飘洒，他宽厚的手掌落在你的背上，眼神热烈，接着环视四周，声音铿锵有力，每一位待阵的士兵似乎都精神焕发……有很多次，你看着他，移不开视线。

也许，是你不值得。

你眉头微皱，声音不自觉地低沉下来，“克里斯，”你捏捏他的手，示意他抬起目光，“如果不是你，我哪来的人生可言？你拯救了我，至少有两次。”克里斯稍稍瞪大了眼睛，你清了清嗓子，接着说，“从我遇见你，从你成为我的队长开始，你就已经救了我第一次。你把我的人生引上了我曾经无法触及的方向，现在，我不能……我不能没有你而活。”

“皮尔斯，我……”他快速地眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇翕动，却吐不出下一个音节。在沉默中，你无声地笑了，大拇指摩挲着他的手背。

“再说了，我是新任的队长，我得谨记前辈的教训——不放过一个敌人，不抛下一个队友，”你抬起他的手，在粗糙的皮肤上落下一吻，“不是吗？”

克里斯忍不住哼笑一声，偏过头去，肩膀颤抖着。过了一会儿，你终于感受到他的手指在你手中舒展开，“好吧，那”，克里斯的嘴角还上扬着，“我接受队长的求婚，帮我带上吧。”

你捏起那枚银色的指环，缓缓将它套上了你爱人的无名指。克里斯的眼睛仍然因为笑意而微弯，下方附着几条浅浅的皱纹，他的人中和下巴布满了细小整齐的胡茬，是你不久前执意给他剃的，也许它们会刺痛你，让你质疑自己的整洁原则，但现在谁还会管那么多呢？

你空闲的那只手捧住他的脸，倾身向前。

“你们现在可以亲吻了。”

九月中旬的夕阳流过整片后院，也透过香樟树冠给你们染上星星点点的橙黄。脚下的草坪柔软舒适，四散着克莱尔准备的玫瑰花瓣，她热情地提出为你们操办所有的花卉和桌椅，还有那个和你们一起站在树下的木质拱门，上面缠绕着她和雪莉设计的花条。主持仪式的是里昂，听到你们还没选证婚人时，他便自信地揽下了工作，现在看来，他确实有不可思议的、来源未知的能力，甚至超出了你们的预期。

这仿佛是惊喜、意外、计划碰撞出来的一天。克里斯穿着黑色的西装，而你则选了白色，最初你们考虑过搭配问题，但在为彼此的试装效果惊艳后，你们就达成了一致。你的手还按着克里斯的脑袋，他则紧紧环住你的腰，似乎你们不分开，草坪上热烈的掌声就不会停止，甚至还有几个人在欢呼尖叫。

你是先睁开眼睛、拉开一些距离的那个。“说真的，”你的手掌滑过克里斯的肩膀和手臂，落在他的肘部，“你看上去活像个富豪的保镖，或者黑帮打手，嗯，好像也没多大差别。”

“你像个王子，皮尔斯。”他轻轻拨弄着你胸口的黄玫瑰，视线抬起时，又朝你微笑起来。

你知道，你该死的又想吻他了。

晚宴时，你正和海伦娜在点心架旁聊天，一边拣着小蛋糕。瑞贝卡加入了你们，兴奋地分享着她拍的照片。“看，这张！你俩手挽手走向拱门的背影。还有这个，噢，在飘落的花瓣里接吻……天呐，太经典了，你们看起来简直是绝配！”

你还没想好要怎么回答，海伦娜已经一只手扶住相机，笑着接道：“我记得上次见面时，你和克里斯穿着……”她看了你一眼，“黄色和蓝绿色的军服？说真的，我们全程都拿枪指着对方，我肯定记不清具体的了——但你们看起来真的很配，”海伦娜和瑞贝卡相视一笑，“真不可思议！”

“也许……也许我们就是注定要在一起呢。”你挠挠下巴，神神秘秘地笑着。两个不相识的女人没用多久就说在了一起，抱着相机你来我往地闲谈，似乎没法让你挤进去。你耸耸肩，咬下一口盘中的小块慕斯，音响里的舞曲听起来柔软惬意，与低低的人声一起散在空气里，你四处看了看，却发现克里斯正从不远处的人群朝你走来。

他凑近时，你发现他脸色微红，呼吸带着酒气，衬衫扣子也解了几颗。一句随意的“原来你在这儿”之后，克里斯环过你的肩膀，“奈文斯队长，”他在你耳边低声说，“我能请你跳支舞吗？”

你的气息颤抖了一下，他用这样的方式称呼你时，似乎总带着一种难以抗拒的力量，生理，心理，或者两者皆是，你弄不清。只不过咫尺之间，你略微侧头，蹭过他的嘴唇，“我们靠得太近了，我没法拒绝。”

最后都不会跳舞的你们相拥着融进了音乐。在日落和夜晚交界的微风中，你们轻轻摇晃，你靠在克里斯的左肩，感受着他抚摸你后背的手，如果这首曲子能流淌不息，如果风不会停，你多希望能将这个姿势一直保持下去。

缓缓地，你感觉到他将嘴唇移向你的侧颈，“皮尔斯，”那儿落下了一个吻，“……对不起。”

“嗯……为什么？”你环住克里斯的腰，蹭了蹭他的肩膀。过了一会儿他的声音才再度响起，隔着衣料和肌肤，传来近在咫尺的沉钝，

“我昨晚梦见你了，也许你没法完全明白，但是……我梦见你嘶喊着，把身体从那只手臂上扯下来，将注射器扎进你的创口。你，然后……你把自己留在了那里，微笑着向我道别……就像我做的那样。”

你感受着他的断断续续，他话语间的含混和迷失。你的目光下垂，手指在克里斯的西装上揪出了皱褶，你默默地深呼吸，开口时声音低沉：“是的，克里斯，”短暂的停顿，“我也会为了你那样做。”

“我知道，所以我才……尽管那只是个梦，我却体会到了被困在那扇门后的感觉，你的感觉。我从没那样考虑过，当时我很坚定，我知道，我必须把希望留给你，只要你活下去，接下我的枪……”

他的声音开始颤抖，你拉开了一些距离，看进他罕见地柔软的眸子。克里斯显然还想说些什么，他的眼神闪烁着对上了你的，你给了他坚定下来的时间。

“但现在，我很难不去想那些如果……如果我们没有赢，如果我自私地和你一起进了逃生舱，如果我们谁也没有活下来，没有时间，没有机会，而这都是因为我……该遵守命令的那个人是我，该弥补一切的是我，我却又一次辜负了他们——”

“克里斯。”你突然吐出他的名字，额头相抵，用一个吻切断了他的语句。

你仿佛又一次看到了东欧酒馆的那个克里斯，失魂落魄，一副宽阔的肩膀却似承载不了酒精以外的重量。四个被愤怒地甩在醉汉面前的姓名，似乎除了冰冷的字符外再无他意，然而现在，那份名单无奈地划长，不仅割伤了他的骨血，也时时牵起你心脏的钝痛。 _不是的，那不是你的错，_ 你默念着， _这是我们的选择，这是我们的生活……我们改不了过去，不是吗？_

你一只手移上来抚着他的脖子，许久才分开相接的嘴唇。

“克里斯，”你盯着那双太近的眼睛，捧住他的脸，“我们已经在这了，不是吗？我们已经得到了第二次机会，我们也正在好好地享受它……你值得，我们都值得，为了他们，也为了我们自己。”

你无法想象那多出十几年的战斗岁月能沉淀下多少痛苦，你只知道，你何其幸运地遇见了他。也许有些东西早已无法弥补，也许你永远看不穿他久经沙场的眼睛，但只要你还活着，你愿意付出一切，去靠近，去分担，去和他紧紧相拥。

他嗓音沙哑，模糊地回应着，缓缓地又吻了你一次。

事实证明，几次唇齿接触带来的那点酒味根本不够。派对将尽，你们跌跌撞撞地闯入房子后门时，彼此的脸都染着红色，你还抓着从长桌上随手带过的小瓶威士忌。克里斯甩上门，用一个吻将你抵在了门板上，没有旁人的注视，你们可以纠缠得肆无忌惮。他不能再贴你更紧，那只手从胸口一路滑到侧腰，湿热的酒气在狭缝间流淌，直到你终于从眩晕中抬起头。

“你醉了，克里斯。”

“没有……”他似乎从眼神中读到了你的玩味，那双唇蜿蜒来到你颈部柔软的皮肤，一个多小时前他曾吻过的地方。你吞咽了一下，空闲的手已经探入黑色的外套，隔着最后一层衬衫抚摸他的腰，“但是，”脖子上的气息让你在话语间不自主地轻声喘息，“万一有人……进来……”

“这是我们的家，”克里斯抬头，气息缓缓喷吐在你的下巴，“再说，他们马上就会离开了……”

你摸索着锁上了门，不由自主地笑了起来。“没错，那只是头昏脑胀的废话。”你迎上他的唇，又在只差毫厘时退开，满意地听到克里斯一声粗重的吸气，“我们去卧室吧，队长。”

路一点也不长，你们磕磕绊绊着却似乎过了很久。你随意将威士忌放在一边、摁着克里斯倒下时，你们的外套都已被甩开，他正焦急地解着你的扣子。你爱极了你们双手笨拙地褪去阻碍、却仍固执地闭着眼不肯分开嘴唇的感觉，仿佛不经意的拖延不是额外的忍耐，而是另一番享受，点燃你们所有积蓄已久的情绪。

你从嘴唇曲折来到他的胸膛，吻着厚重热烈的心跳，你的手则越过那条不存在的界线，探向隐秘而亟待宣泄的欲望。克里斯似乎放慢了呼吸，手指探进你的发间随着动作起伏，仅仅是他分开双腿贴上你胯部的触感，就让你不由得绷紧了肌肉。在这段为婚礼筹备的繁忙日子里，你们从未如此亲密过，而此刻，时间仿佛也为了你们放慢流淌。

你探过身子去拿床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，克里斯出神地注视着你，直到你的手掌又一次缓缓贴上他的皮肤。他纯粹炽热的神情在你的目光中缓缓铺展，汗珠和潮红在面颊上交错，你仿佛被夺去了语言的能力，只能俯下身去，交换无言而热烈的吻。

他任你掌控，在你的抚摸和试探下颤抖，却又保持着微妙的自控，让你每一次都不禁兴奋地期待风口浪尖时他的模样。而这一次，海浪耐心地蛰伏了很久，当你终于开始顶进克里斯的身体时，他恰到好处地偏过了头，咬住自己的手背。你靠近他，用嘴唇慢慢化开那份模糊的固执，让喘息在闷热的酒气间上扬升温。你熟悉每一个能让克里斯禁不住向后仰头、拔高声音的位置，若换做他，他也对你了如指掌。克里斯压抑不住的呻吟间夹杂了你的名字，摇晃在几厘米之外，你觉得不会有比这更幸运的事了——你能再一次亲吻他，不顾一切地拥紧他，让彼此都暂时卸下重担，在仿佛偷来的时间里沉沦。

“皮尔斯……”他在你的唇边低声道，不连贯的语句仿佛用尽了他所有的力气，“我听见你了……我不会，不会再离开你，我……”

你想听清最后几个词，但他的声音却像被拖进了幽深的隧道，你伸手去抓，只捞回了空旷的未知——

你醒过来，眼前是你的办公室， **克里斯** 的办公室。时间走到了4时35分，嘀嗒的响动是你此时唯一能听到的声音。

窗帘被拉上了，炽烈的阳光照进来也只剩沉闷的暖意，那份报告躺在你的面前，仍停留在先前的那一页。你的目光转过衣帽架，咖啡桌，还有书柜里的勋章，最后回到了放在桌上、不知何时攥紧了的拳头。

“……克里斯？”

你下意识地吐出了涌上脑海的第一个词，无助随之席卷而上。你快步走到窗边，猛地掀开帘布，你能听到自己粗重的呼吸，而你的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，那炽热的太阳不加阻拦地紧盯着你，和脉搏一起突突跳动。你的眼睛变得酸涩，泪水毫不迟疑地随着翻滚的情绪涌上来。

_为什么，为什么？_

你闭上眼，咬住嘴唇，全身心地拒绝接受眼前的事实，却仿佛又一次被推进那个逃生舱。你只能无力地目睹结局碎开，融进海水和火焰里，

而你的电话在这时响了起来。

——The End——


End file.
